Mafia italiana
by xxayamexx1
Summary: Antonio, Francis y Gilbert forman un grupo en una prestigiosa escuela, su grupo se llama bad touch trio. Nadie se atreve a meterse con ellos, hasta ahora. Sin quererlo se ven envueltos en los planes y problemas de la mafia italiana que ahora está a cargo de una de sus compañeras. Algunos personajes versión nyotalia.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, este es un fic que se me ocurrió así después de ver una imagen y pensé ¿Porqué no hacerlo? Bueno, pues espero que os guste.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, si no, habría más yaoi.**

**Advertencias: Puede que a la larga haya algo de sangre, es muy probable. El lenguaje tan hermoso de Romano, algunos personajes saldrán con su versión Nyotalia y por último...Francia.**

**Margueritte Williams ( Nyocanada )**

**Lovina Vargas ( Nyoromano )**

**Alice kickland ( Nyoengland )**

**Sakura Honda ( Nyojapan )**

* * *

La prestigiosa y conocida escuela '' World Academy '', un instituto solo para personas de hijos ricos o con unas notas solo de dieces y con suerte entraban. Poco se sabía de esa escuela salvo que era la más prestigiosa del mundo y que unos pocos eran los que tenían la oportunidad de ir a ella. Eran de países diferentes y normalmente iban a clases divididas sin criterio alguno, ni por edad ni por nivel. Los alumnos escogían las materias y entraban en uno club obligatoriamente.

En esta escuela, era normal que los que iban formasen grupos entre ellos y que hubiesen peleas entre los grupos. Los profesores poco hacían por evitarlo, pues todos eran hijos de ricachones y pobre del profesor que se pasase con uno. Uno de los grupos más conocidos y respetados eral el '' Bad touch trio '', formado por Antonio Fernández, un español hijo de un político; Francis Bonnefoy, hijo de un diseñador de ropa francesa y por último Gilbert Beilchmid, el hijo de un empresario alemán muy famoso.

Los tres iban siempre juntos y se conocían desde hacía tiempo. En verdad, Antonio y Francis desde que eran pequeños y Gilbert un año antes de entrar en esa escuela. Eran los mejores amigos que podrían encontrarte en toda tu vida, todo lo hacían juntos. Nadie más se había dignado a acercarse a ellos, pues todos sabían por experiencia que eran unos verdaderos peleadores con muy mala leche.

Los tres se encontraban ahora en el techo de la escuela descansando después de un largo día, era algo habitual que hacían después de un día cansado, comían y se tumbaban en el techo a hablar.

-Antonio, siempre llevas tomates encima, _mon amie_ están obsesionado. -

-Y tú estás obsesionado con el sexo y toquetear a la gente y no me quejo. - Respondió Antonio mientras comía un tomate.

-No, no lo haces, te dejas. Pero no te empanas de cuando lo hago, eres aburrido... -

-Ja ja ja lo siento Francis. -

-Vosotros dos sois imposibles, dejad al impresionante yo comer en paz. -

-Gilbert _mon amie_, ya te han vuelto a rechazar, seguro. -

-¡Callate francés de mierda! Al impresionante yo es imposible que le rechacen. -

-Ja ja ja apuesto a que a sido la chica esa que persigues siempre, como se llamaba... ha, no me acuerdo Francis ayudame. - Dijo sonriente el español.

-¡_Antoine, mon amour! _Eres imposible, es Margueritte, mi prima. - Dijo cabreado a su compañero.

-¡Qué yo no intento ligarme a tu prima! -

-Sí lo haces, vas detrás de la chica. Tranquilo, a Francis no le importa. -

-Mientras no le hagas nada malo, no. -

Iban a seguir burlándose de Gilbert pero un ruido les detubo. Miraron detrás suyo y encontraron a una muchacha tirada en el suelo quejándose e insultando al objeto que la había echo caer al suelo. Antonio la reconoció de inmediato y corrió a ayudarla con su típica sonrisa. Ella le miró y se levantó de golpe intentando escapar de allí.

-¡Lovina, cuanto tiempo! - Dijo sonriente.

-Nos hemos visto hace una hora idiota español. - Le susurró mientras disimuladamente caminaba hacía atrás.

-Sí perdón. Oye, porque no te nos unes, nos estamos divirtiendo mucho. -

-Ni soñando idiota, tengo cosas que hacer. -

Lovina poco a poco iba más atrás hasta que choco contra la pared, lo que hizo que la maldiciese Quería irse de allí, no le caían bien los amigos del español y, para que negar lo que es obvio, les tenía algo de miedo. Francis y Gilbert rieron al notar eso y se levantaron a molestarla un poco, como era de costumbre siempre que la veían.

-Oh la la~ ¿Porqué no te vienes conmigo a dar una vuelta, _belle_? -

-Ni... ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi pervertido. -

-Kesesese~ no seas aburrida, hazle caso, nos vamos a divertir mucho. -

-Chicos dejadla en paz, si no quiere nada. - Dijo Antonio al ver que esta estaba ya detrás de él para intentar esconderse de la mirada de sus dos mejores amigos. Le parecía muy tierna así, pero no podía dejar que la molestasen más.

-E-eso mismo, _maldizione. -_

Los otros dos sonrieron al ver que su amigo se había puesto serio y se sentaron otra vez donde estaban, sabían de sobras lo que Antonio era capaz de hacer si se cabrea. Este se giró y sonrió a la chica quien se sonrojo levemente y murmuró un gracias para después decidir sentarse con ellos.

Esos dos no se conocían de aquí, eran amigos desde que tenían memoria. Cuando Lovina tenía cinco años sus padres y abuelo murieron misteriosamente y el padre de Antonio, que había echo muchos negocios con el abuelo de la chica y eran grandes amigos, decidió adoptarla a ella y a su hermano menor Feliciano. Aunque ella jamás lo iba a admitir, era muy cercana a Antonio, mucho más de lo que era con su propio hermano y cuando menos se lo esperó se había enamorado. Antonio por su parte, quería mucho a ambos hermanos pero siempre demostró un extraño favoritismo por Lovina más que por Feliciano.

Después de una hora más o menos, Gilbert se fue diciendo que tenía una cosa pendiente y que iba a solucionar ahora mismo. Lovina, extrañamente, se fue cinco minutos después con la excusa de tener que hacer una llamada y que pronto volvía. Efectivamente, en diez minutos estaba de vuelta como si nada y se sentó apoyándose en la pared demasiado callada y mirando el horizonte.

Decir que estaba frustrado era poco. Llevaba corriendo ya varios minutos porque detrás de él habían nueve o diez personas intentando, literalmente, matarlo. Solo había ido al lugar citado porque le había amenazado con que si no iba harían daño a su hermano menor y a su pareja.

Se metió en un callejón que resulto no tener salida, estaba completamente a merced de esos idiotas. Decir que tenía miedo era poco, pero no lo iba a decir, era demasiado impresionante como para demostrarlo. Sonrió al ver que estaba acorralado y que esta vez no tenía escapatoria ninguna. Los otros comenzaron a darle patadas y entre todos lo dejaron en el suelo medio muerto.

-Al menos... el impresionante yo tiene su cabeza bien puesta... - Dijo antes de desmayarse por los golpes y el dolor que tenía encima.

Los hombres sonrieron y mandaron un mensaje a quien les dio la orden. Poco después no había rastro de nada, solo el cuerpo inconsciente de Gilbert tirado en el piso como si nada. La gente pasaba y miraba con horror el cuerpo, pero no se atrevían a acercarse. Alguien llamó a la ambulancia y se lo llevaron corriendo de allí.

Francis, Antonio y Lovina junto a Ludwig, hermano menor de Gilbert, y Feliciano al hospital. Habían recibido la noticia y después de informar al hermano de este corrieron hacía allí. Aun no podían creer que Gilbert estuviese en el hospital por grabes heridas. Antonio y Francis no sabían porque había peleado solo si era más que claro que si peleaban juntos era más fácil.

Llegaron al hospital y después de una larga espera, solo Ludwig y Antonio entraron. El estado del albino era horrible, marcas de golpes, su rostro algo hinchado y cortes echos con navaja por todo el cuerpo. Antonio cerró los ojos y apretó los puños con rabia y salió del cuarto pero Francis, al ver el estado de su amigo, lo detuvo.

-Espera, no hagas ninguna tontería. No sabes quienes han sido. -

-¡Me da igual, merecen morir esos hijos de puta! -

-Tranquilo. Así no consigues nada. -

-Lo siento. - Susurró algo arrepentido el español.

Francis, al ver que su amigo no iba a entrar y que igualmente era más seguro que no lo hiciese decidió entrar el a ver que fue lo que hizo reaccionar así a Antonio, y cuando lo hizo se llevó las manos a la boca del mismo susto para no gritar. Era horrible. Se acercó a Ludwig, que estaba sentado en una silla mirando a la nada, y le abrazó. El menor le miró sorprendido y algo avergonzado pero no se apartó, lo necesitaba.

-Ludwig, tu hermano necesita mucho apoyo. Sabes, me voy con Antonio un momento, vuelvo... Quizás mañana iré a visitarle de nuevo. -

Se fue y cogió a Antonio del brazo llevándoselo para sorpresa de los demás. Feliciano entró para apoyar a su pareja y llevó a Lovina a rastras con él a pesar de que esta se negaba a entrar. Francis salió del hospital con un Antonio muy confundido y con el ceño fruncido.

-Francis... no me digas que... -

-Sí, pensé que estaría mal pero eso... ¡Casi lo matan! -

-Ahora sabes porque me puse así. Entonces... -

-Busquemos por la zona donde nos han dicho que lo encontraron, quizás alguien vio algo o nos puede decir si conocen quienes lo hicieron. -

-Sí, porque además es imposible que una sola persona lo haya echo, incluso si son tres o cuatro Gilbert podría con ellos. -

-Así es _mon amie. _-

Antonio y Francis se fueron hacía el callejón donde Gilbert había sido atacado, no iban a dejar las cosas tal cual estaban, pensaban vengar a su amigo. Una vez llegaron, Francis se puso a preguntar en los establecimientos y Antonio a la gente que pasaba. Media hora más o menos ya sabían que habían sido más de siete personas, todos eran hombres e iban vestidos iguales, con un traje negro.

Lovina había conseguido escapar de las garras de su hermano, estaban demasiado acaramelados para su gusto y además no le caía nada bien el alemán ese. Miró el móvil y tenía un mensaje. Sonrió al leerlo y decidió llamar al que se lo había enviado para ver que tal les había ido. Parecía que todo bien, no tenía entonces porque estar preocupada. Entró a una tienda y se compró algo para comer, no tenía pensado volver pronto a su escuela. Por el camino vio a Francis y Antonio muy serios y se acercó a ellos.

**-**Oye bastardo español ¿Ya sabéis entonces lo que necesitáis? -

-Sí, antes de que nuestro amigo se recupere esos tipos estarán en las mismas condiciones. -

Lovina sonrió de lado y se acercó a ellos sentándose en un banco cercano y les ofreció lo que tenía comiendo. Estos extrañados aceptaron y se sentaron con ella.

-Entonces... os deseo suerte. -

Se levanto y sin más se marcho como si nada hacía la escuela, se estaba haciendo tarde y pronto la cerrarían y sería un problema si se quedaba fuera. Cogió de nuevo su móvil, escribió un mensaje y lo envió.

''_hay dos tipos que os persiguen, ya sabéis quienes son._''.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. Si hay algún error de ortografía o algo que no os gusta no dudéis en decirlo, siempre está bien saberlo para mejorar. Creo que me ha salido bien, intentaré actualizar pronto ahora que tengo las vacaciones de verano y lo he aprobado todo.**

**Supongo que os habréis dado cuenta quien es el malo aquí xD**

**Bueno, sin más me despido hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Siento haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo. Veo por los comentarios que os ha gustado, espero no decepcionaros ahora con este je je. Bueno, no voy a entreteneros más, acepto críticas de todo tipo y alguna corrección sobre faltas o lo que sea también, nunca está de mas.**

**Advertencia: Personajes en su versión Nyotalia, el lenguaje de Lovina y las perversiones de Francis.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.**

**Enma ( Bélgica )**

**Natasha ( Bielorrusia )**

**Yekatherina ( Ucrania )**

* * *

Lovina llegó a tiempo a la escuela, según calculaba quedaban unos treinta minutos mas o menos para que se cerrasen todas las puertas y no se pudiese ni entrar ni salir. Llevaba el móvil en la mano para cogerlo inmediatamente cuando la llamasen después de terminar el trabajo que les había mandado. Entró en el cuarto que compartía con Enma, que no se encontraba en el, y se sentó en la cama pensativa.

Era una molestia tener que encargarse de los asuntos de la escuela y también los de la mafia, una auténtica molestia. Para su suerte, o mala suerte depende de como se vea, tenía a un par de inútiles de esta misma escuela que le ayudaban con eso. Se tumbó sin molestarse quitarse el uniforme e inmediatamente el móvil comenzó a sonar.

-¿Sí?. -

_-Jefa, ya está todo listo. -_

-De acuerdo, bien echo. ¿Os han visto el rostro? -

_-No, hemos echo como con aquel albino. Nos hemos tapado el rostro. -_

-Perfecto. Esos bastardos entonces no sospechan. _Maldizione _todo está saliendo bien. -

_-Sí. -_

-Podéis parar por el momento. -

Sí, todo estaba saliendo genial. Sabía que, aunque le doliera hacer esto estaba obligada, tenía que hacerlo si quería conseguir su objetivo. Podría haber otros métodos, por que los había, pero era mejor hacerlo como se lo habían pedido. Así, estaba segura que mantendrían a su _nonno _a salvo de todo y esté donde esté, estará bien.

Escuchó un ruido y se sentó viendo hacia la puerta que se abrió revelando a Enma. Frunció un poco el ceño, la rubia tenía la costumbre de hacer bastante escándalo cuando habría la puerta. Enma la miró y sonrió con esa típica sonrisa gatuna que solo ponía cuando le preguntaba por algún hombre, normalmente sobre Antonio. Enma era la única que sabía que le gustaba Antonio. A Lovina le dolía porque no le quedaba otra que matar a aquel que le gustaba y que por supuesto no iba a admitir.

-Lovina~ ¿Como te ha ido el día? Hoy te ve visto con Antonio y los otros. -

-Me ha ido genial, salvo por el incidente del macho patatas dos. -

-Oh, ya me he enterado, dicen que un grupo de hombres han estado a punto de matarlo. ¡Es terrible! -

Lovina pensó en ese momento en la rapidez con la que se había sabido el asunto, se notaba que tan popular era el bastardo ese. Eso, sinceramente, no le afectaba en nada pero le era algo molesto tener que lidiar con las preguntas, porque había algo que le molestaba más que quedarse sin pasta y era que la gente fuese extremadamente pesada y persistente.

-Bueno... sí. Pero no fue para tanto, dicen que se recuperará pronto. -

-¡Qué bien! Estaba muy preocupada porque es una gran persona. -

-Sí, algo así. -

-Je je je~ ¿Cómo se lo tomo Toni? -

-Bastante bien, el bastardo solo quiso salir corriendo para matar a quien había sido sin saber ni siquiera de ellos. -

-Típico de él. Bueno, se está haciendo tarde. -

Enma se levantó y fue a cambiarse para poder dormir, pues ya se estaba haciendo de noche. Lovina miró por la ventana y vio a Francis y Antonio entrar. Antonio llevaba medio arrastras al francés que, por culpa de las heridas, le costaba andar. El español no estaba mejor que él pero alguien tenía que ayudar al rubio que no paraba de quejarse y llorar.

Sonrió levemente y se metió dentro cerrando la ventana con el seguro puesto y se puso también el pijama, todo iba perfectamente como ella quería. Antes de dormir cogió el móvil y envió un mensaje a alguien y en poco recibió la respuesta, sonrió al verla y se durmió.

_'' De momento todo va bien ''_

_'' Bien echo, mañana se nos recompensará con mucha pasta ''_

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

Francis y Antonio se habían quedado en el banco cuando Lovina se marchó. Se habían quedado un poco sorprendidos al ver que, al contrario que siempre, se había comportado más como lo haría su hermano que como ella misma. Antonio comenzó a reírse diciendo que tan linda era y el rubio sonreía dando la razón a su compañero. Se quedaron un rato allí a sabiendas que después tendrían que correr para poder entrar a tiempo a la escuela.

De pronto, Francis comenzó a sentirse mareado y Antonio que iba a ayudarle le empezó a doler la cabeza y se sentía más o menos igual. Eso les extrañó a ambos, pero cuando iban a comentar algo, varias personas vestidas de negro con una capucha que impedía verles se pusieron delante. Francis iba a replicar cuando le golpearon el estomago haciendo que este vomitará un poco de sangre. Antonio, que por culpa del mareo no tenía bien sus reflejos, se lanzó hacía ellos pero fue golpeado igual.

Al ver que no servía de nada comenzaron a correr como podían por las calles intentando llegar cuanto antes al edificio de su escuela, que por cierto, no estaba muy lejos. Los tipos de negro parecían más rápidos y pronto los alcanzaron poniéndose delante y mostrando pistolas y cuchillos. Inmediatamente los dos palidecieron y comprendieron que si habían nueve tipos con ese tipo de armas, tenían que ser los mismos que habían echo daño a su amigo.

Francis corrió hacía ellos pero le sujetaron y lo estamparon contra la pared y comenzaron a rasgar la ropa y el cuerpo, causando heridas profundas y dolorosas. Antonio al ver a su amigo así corrió hacía el pero el fue detenido por tres personas que empezaron a pegarle por todo su cuerpo y hacer lo mismo que con el francés.

Al final, aunque el moreno no había dicho nada, Francis terminó por rogar para que le dejasen en paz. Con una sonrisa los hombres se retiraron antes de avisarles que si seguían buscándoles acabarían peor que su amigo.

-Francis...¿Cómo sabían que estábamos buscándolos? -

-Se-seguro que nos vieron o alguien les dijo... Quien sabe... -

-Vamos, estamos cerca del instituto. -

-Me duele todo _mon amie –_ Dijo Francis intentando ponerse de pie, cosa que no había conseguido pues le dolían las piernas horrores.

-Yo t-te ayudo. -

Antonio tomo el cuerpo de Francis y poco a poco caminaron hasta la entrada, donde les pareció ver a una Lovina sonriendo desde su ventana. Se miraron con sorpresa pero cuando volvieron a ver ya no estaba, quizás había sido simple imaginación.

***.*.*.*.*.*.* **

Al día siguiente todo parecía bastante tranquilo, y es que como era sábado podía hacer lo que quisiesen ya que las puertas estarían abiertas todo el día. Francis y Antonio, que habían estado en su cuarto curando sus heridas, salieron para ir al hospital y ver a su amigo. Francis, que disimulaba muy bien el dolor que sentía, fue a buscar a Ludwig y a Feliciano. Estos estaban con Lovina, que discutía con el rubio por algo.

Francis se acercó a Lovina por detrás y la abrazó poniendo una de sus manos en su trasero y la otra debajo de su pecho. Esta se sonrojó y comenzó a hacer fuerza para que la soltase, después de pegarle. Francis se quejó, más bien porque había dado en uno de los cortes. Lovina le miró pensando en que no le había dado tan fuerte y entonces entendió.

-Chicos, vamos a ver a Gilbert ¿Venís -

-Claro que sí vee~ - Dijo Feliciano mientras abrazaba al alemán – Ludwig, venga vamos. Lovina al final no hay pasta, otra vez será, seguro. - Dijo con una sonrisa muy típica de él.

-Lo que sea, vayamos ya. -

Se reunieron con Antonio y juntos fueron al Hospital. Por el camino se encontraron a Roderich que iba con su novia, una húngara nada femenina con mucha fuerza de nombre Elizabetha. Iban también a visitar al albino, pues se enteraron de lo que había pasado y por ser corteses y de conocerlo desde pequeños quisieron ver como estaba.

Cuando llegaron fueron directos a la habitación y dejaron que el austriaco y su pareja fueran los primeros en entrar, que en poco tiempo salieron, uno con la cara muy pálida y la otra cabreada. Extrañados, entraron sus dos amigos y se encontraron a un Gilbert despierto. Este sonrió al verles como si nada.

-Kesesesese~ Saludar al impresionante yo. -

-El impresionante tu por poco muere en una pelea _mon amie _y encima tienes el descaro de sonreír sin contar que pasó, _Je beaucoup souffert _( sufrí mucho ).-

-Ya puedes ir contando que fue lo que pasó y porque peleaste con ellos, Gilbert. - Le dijo el español. -

-Hace unos días recibí un mensaje de alguien desconocido que decía que si en dos días no me reunía con ellos en la tienda de deporte que hay cerca de la escuela, dañarían a mi hermano y a Feliciano. -

-¡Qué! - Dijeron Francis y Antonio a la vez. Se miraron sorprendidos, pero si alguien le había enviado un mensaje significaba que alguien que tenía el número de Gilbert se lo había dado, entonces... ¿Quería eso decir que alguien de su círculo les quería hacer daño o no tenía porque ser así?

-Bu-bueno, que más da ya, lo importante es que estás a salvo. - Intentó calmar la situación Antonio mientras escondía detrás de su espalda sus dos puños que estaban bien cerrados hasta el punto de clavarse sus propias uñas.

-S-sí... Gilbert no te preocupes, seguro que todo ha pasado ya. - Siguió el juego el francés que había visto el estado en que se encontraba su amigo. -

-Chicos... quitaos las camisetas. -

-_Oh mon amie _que pervertido eres. -

-Lo digo en serio, el impresionante yo lo dice, quitaos las camisetas ahora. -

Antonio y Francis se miraron y decidieron hacer caso a su compañero. Gilbert no se mostró sorprendido al ver los vendajes de casa uno y de los moratones que tenían en el cuerpo, frunció el ceño y dejo de sonreír. Les miraba muy serio, pocas veces se podía ver a un Gilbert serio. Antonio se estaba poniendo nervioso, si entraba alguien y les veía las heridas tendrían que soportar una buena ronda de preguntas que no querían responder.

-Lo sabía... fuisteis a vengarme. -

-Gilbert, no podíamos dejar las cosas así. - Replicó Antonio.

-Kesesese~ ya lo sé, ya lo sé... tened cuidado. Por cierto, esta tarde me dan el alta. -

-¡Me alegra oír eso _mon amie_! -

Después de estar un rato más hablando salieron y le dijeron a Ludwig que ya podía pasar. Feliciano sonrió y cogió la mano de su _sorella _a pesar de que esta se negaba a entrar. Al final, terminó entrando con el macho patatas y el tonto de su _fratellino._ Gilbert les sonrió con esa sonrisa de soberbia que siempre tiene y se puso a hablar con su hermano y con '' el lindo de feliciano ''. Lovina se quedó apoyada en la puerta como si nada.

Feliciano lo notó y empujó a Lovina hacia delante para que dijese algo, esta le reprochó y le insultó pero después se giró a mirar al albino. No dijo nada, solo le miró un rato analizando las heridas, que según ella habían sido menos de lo que se esperaba pues ordenó dejarlo al borde de la muerte.

-Me alegro de que vayas a salir esta tarde, macho patatas dos. - Le dijo sonriendo de lado.

-Kesesese~ yo también me alegro de eso. -

Estuvieron un rato corto hasta que era la hora de comer y Ludwig dijese de irse, a lo que Lovina les dijo que se adelanten, ella se quedaría a hablar con el albino. Cuando se aseguró de que todos se fuesen se acercó y se sentó en una de las dos sillas que habían por la habitación. Un rato de silencio incómodo que se rompió por la pregunta de ella.

-¿Viste la cara de los que te hicieron eso? - Pregunto fingiendo no tener interés en eso. -

-Mm... No, no pude verles su rostro. - Dijo mirándola extrañado por la pregunta que le había echo, no se imaginaba que era lo que en verdad estaba buscando Lovina con todo eso - ¿Porqué la pregunta? -

-No, por nada. Simple interés. Gilbert, ten cuidado, los problemas pueden aparecer en cualquier momento y te pueden atacar personas que menos esperas – Y sin más se levantó y se marcho no sin antes sonreír de una manera algo extraña a los ojos del alemán.

Lovina fue sola hacia el instituto, se aburría por lo que decidió llamar a alguien que le sería de ayuda para el siguiente plan que tenía pensado, tenían que acabar con todo esto antes y terminar con el trabajo que aquel hombre les impuso.

-Oye, aléjate de esos bastardos, pon una excusa de las tuyas. Tengo que hablar contigo. -

-_Claro, espera un momento_ – Lovina escuchó las voces de los demás pero en menos de dos minutos ya tenía a la persona al teléfono de nuevo – _Ya esta_. -

-Bien, Gilbert y los demás están heridos, tenemos que terminar cuanto antes por lo que es hora de que llamemos a esa persona para que termine el trabajo, cuanto antes se haga mejor, lo sabes bien. -

-_Sí, no te preocupes, ya lo tenía pensado. Esta noche le llamo para que hable contigo y te ayude, una cosa... Procura no mezclar a Ludwig, per favore._ -

-Lo siento pero... Eso no lo decido yo..._Fratellino. -_

**Espero que os haya gustado, siento no haberlo puesto antes pero intentaré actualizar más a menudo. Como dije, acepto cualquier crítica.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nami-Luna LinusMantita**** : Oh, lo tendré en cuenta xD gracias por lo de la tecla espacio, mi teclado está un poco cascado ya je je. **

**Bueno, aquí pongo la continuación. Espero que os guste.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece**

**Advertencias: ********Personajes en su versión Nyotalia, el lenguaje de Lovina y las perversiones de Francis.**

* * *

En tan solo una semana, Gilbert ya estaba totalmente recuperado de sus heridas y sus dos amigos igual. Todo estaba tranquilo, como si nada de la semana pasada hubiera pasado. Por supuesto, ahora los tres amigos salían juntos, si se encontraban de nuevo con ellos pelearían los tres juntos y no por separado como la semana pasada. Gilbert había intentado olvidar lo que dijo Lovina el día en que iban a darle el alta en el hospital pero le era demasiado extraño. Decidió no darle importancia, pues creyó que quizás no era nada.

Francis y Antonio, aunque no lo admitían abiertamente, eran un poco más protectores con Gilbert en cualquier ámbito y lugar. Eso a Gilbert le molestaba un poco, por dios, él era el gran e impresionante Gilbert, no necesitaba de protección alguna. Por supuesto, sus amigos no estaban muy de acuerdo en eso y le recordaban como acabó la última pelea que tubo por ir de valiente.

Todo parecía haber recuperado la calma y que tal vez, solo tal vez, esos hombres no volverían. Habían estado buscando en sus ratos libres por la ciudad en busca de pistas. Si había algo que el bad touch trio quería más que nada era una venganza con esos tipos de negro que se habían atrevido a darles una paliza.

Todo el instituto estaba enterado de aquel accidente, muchos preguntaros a Gilbert y se pasaron unos dos o tres días alrededor de él con preguntas, cuales más incómodas o raras, hacia su persona y su estado actual. Al albino al principio le pareció divertido pero ya no ¡Estaban invadiendo el espacio personal del impresionante y maravilloso Gilbert! ¡Solo el podía invadir espacios!

Lovina, por su parte, había estado más ausente y no se había juntado en ningún momento con ellos durante toda la semana. Antonio comenzaba a extrañarla y volvía locos a sus amigos con su Lovina por aquí, su Lovina por allá. Lo mismo Feliciano que si bien se la pasaba alrededor de Ludwig, ahora estaba más pendiente de su hermana, eso hizo confundir a más de uno.

Hoy, Lovina estaba sentada en la biblioteca principal de la escuela esperando a que su tonto hermano menor llegase, que por cierto, estaba retrasado unos diez minutos ya. Estaba más que harta de esperar a su _stupido fratellino _y se puso a buscar libros. En unos cinco minutos más, Feliciano estaba a su lado.

-Ya era hora, _maldizione_ – Dijo esta mirando muy mal a su hermano.

-Ve~ Perdón _sorella,_ estaba con Ludwig.

-¡Ese macho patatas!

-_Sorella, _que estamos en una biblioteca.

Ambos miraron a la señorita Yekaterina, la dueña de la biblioteca. Era una muchacha muy alegre y algo llorona que se ocupaba de la biblioteca, aunque no parecía tener mucho interés en los libros que había por aquí. Era la hermana mayor de Ivan, un ruso al que todos tenían miedo y al que los hermanos Vargas odiaban. Sí, le tenían miedo y le odiaban a la vez. Ese ruso les había causado muchos problemas y por culpa de él estaban envueltos en algo que no deberían.

-Feliciano, ya es la hora.

-Sí, lo sé. - Susurró el menor que se puso serio y miró hacía las ventanas con cierta tristeza. Había tardado en venir porque había llevado a su pareja fuera del instituto, donde le dijo que se quedara hasta que ella le llamase. Quería que el se viese libre de todo esto. Se compadecía de su hermana que no tenía tanta suerte respecto a Antonio y que no podía librarlo de esta pesadilla.

Ambos se llevaron el móvil a la mano y llamaron a distintas personas. Se separaron para no causar sospechas y una vez colgaron el móvil se volvieron a reunir. Todo estaba listo para el siguiente paso, ya no había vuelta atrás. Era por su _nonno, _por su _nonno_ vivirían y por él morirían su hacía falta.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Antonio, Francis y Gilbert estaban los tres en un banco al lado de un parque. Habían decidido dejar por hoy la búsqueda, no les iba muy bien y además estaban cansados. Gilbert se levantó y decidió contarles a sus amigos lo que pasó con Lovina, no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Le tenía ya cansado de ocupar su impresionante mentalidad.

-Chicos, Lovina sabe algo.

-¿Qué?_ Mon amie_, estas delirando.

-Así es Gilbo, eso es imposible.

-¡No lo es! _Gilbert, ten cuidado, los problemas pueden aparecer en cualquier momento y te pueden atacar personas que menos esperas, _eso es lo que ella me dijo antes de salir de la habitación. Os lo juro. - Dijo, o más bien gritó, Gilbert cabreado de que no creyesen en sus palabras.

-Pero... eso no es una prueba Gilbo... es imposible que ella este detrás de todo esto o sepa algo, digo yo.

-_Antoine_, sabes que te quiero mucho pero el amor de ciega, si le dijo eso es por algo. -Opinó Francis a favor del albino, quien sonrió por eso.

Antonio bajó la mirada un poco confundido. Le resultaba imposible que Lovina estuviese envuelta, o por favor, alguien como ella no podría planear algo como eso en contra de él y sus amigos. Le daba igual lo que dijesen sus compañeros, para el Lovina era inocente y no tenía nada que ver con todo esto, de eso estaba seguro.

Francis y Gilbert suspiraron, su amigo era alguien imposible. A ellos también les costaba creer, y preferían pensar que ella no sabía nada, porque quien sabe, quizás se preocupó por Gilbert nada más. Sabían que, no podían descartar nada, todo era posible.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sonreía, el cielo estaba muy despejado y no hacía frío ninguno, le gustaban días como este porque eran perfectos para que los girasoles y demás flores creciesen. Ivan sabía que solo podría verlos si estaba en un país como este, cálido; y que en Rusia le sería imposible poder verlos. Se levantó de su cama y volvió a sonreír. Le habían mandado un mensaje, era su hermana menor que le recordaba que día era hoy. Natasha no se olvidaba de esas cosas. Su sonrisa se volvió más escalofriante, cogió dos pistolas y una navaja y las metió entre su ropa. Envió un mensaje a su hermana para que hiciese algo y se marchó hacía el lugar acordado, era ahora o nunca.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Natasha guardó el móvil y después de coger armas se marchó de la escuela. Salió y caminó durante bastante tiempo hasta llegar a una casa que parecía estar abandonada. Entró después de abrirla con la llave que solo ella y sus dos hermanos poseían y caminó hasta la parte de arriba de la casa. Sonrió levemente al ver que la persona que tenían encerrada allí aun seguía vivo y en el mismo lugar.

Se acercó a él y le soltó, le puso otras esposas y se lo llevó ante la mirada interrogante del mayor. El hombre de algo más de cincuenta años no ponía resistencia, sabía que si lo hacía, sus dos nietos estarían en peligro, bueno, más del que ya están.

Natasha se detuvo y le miró de arriba a abajo, analizando con la mirada al sujeto que tenía medio arrastrando hasta el lugar que Ivan le había dicho, lago lejos de donde el iba a estar.

-Recuerda, si pones una más mínima resistencia, tu nieta será violada y torturada y el menor torturado y asesinado después. - Le dijo esta con una voz fría y sin sentimientos, igual que su mirada que penetraba su ser entero. El sujeto, solo pudo asentir derrotado, ya no era el mismo que hace más de treinta años había dominado sobre toda la mafia y había echo hasta milagros.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Lovina y Feliciano estaban corriendo por la ciudad con quince hombres detrás de ellos. Toda la mafia, literalmente hablando, estaba en esta ciudad ocultándose entre los ciudadanos. Tenían una misión muy importante, quizás la más importante de todas las que habían podido hacer: Salvar a su _capo_.

Feliciano había llamado a un hombre que estaba seguro que les ayudaría. Desde hacía años que se conocían y él sería un buen aliado en esto. Sadik era una persona que no le importaba matar si le hacía falta, por lo que su ayuda sería esencial. Lovina, por su parte, se había encargado de llevar a Antonio y los demás a donde ella quería. Los había llamado para reunirse con ellos al lado de un parque y a estas horas ellos ya deberían estar allí.

Faltaba poco, muy poco para poder cumplir su misión y rescatar a su abuelo. Por el camino se encontraron con Sadik quien venía corriendo con un grupo de tres personas, todas pertenecientes a la mafia.

Llegaron al parque y Feliciano, Lovina y Sadik se escondieron en unos arbustos, desde donde darían las ordenes a todos. Veían desde allí a sus tres objetivos y a toda la mafia colocándose en sus puestos. Habían miembros escondidos en edificios cercanos, tiendas... Todos por allí esperando a que fuese Lovina quien les diese la orden de ir hacia los chicos.

Feliciano miró a su _sorella_ un momento y la vio temblando. La miró con tristeza y la abrazó, cosa que sorprendió a la chica, pero en vez de insultar y apartarlo correspondió el abrazo. Iba a matar a Antonio, la persona que aunque le costase admitirlo le gustaba. Todo por su abuelo, por su única familia. Ambos se mordieron los labios, Feliciano sabía que esto afectaría mucho a Ludwig, era por eso que comprendía un poco a su hermana y se hacia una idea; Si Ludwig descubriese que él había tenido algo que ver, no lo volvería a ver jamás.

Lovina levantó el teléfono con sus manos temblorosas, Sadik apoyó su mano en su cabeza y asintió. Esta envió un mensaje dando la orden de ataque y de pronto muchos hombres se acercaron a los chicos, quienes miraban extrañados a todos aquellos hombres que esta vez si mostraban su rostro con unas oscuras gafas de sol y una gorra negra.

Todo había comenzado, ya no había marcha atrás.

* * *

**Espero que no os haya decepcionado, no faltan muchos capítulos para que lo termine, quizás dos o tres solo.**

**Una pregunta ¿Queréis que acabe todo bien o un final nada feliz? ¿Queréis algo así como intermedio con la muerte de algún personaje?**

**Os aviso que a partir del siguiente cap. habrá un poco de torturas, el como empezó todo también se mostrará en los siguientes caps...**

**Sin más, me despido!**


End file.
